Life
by Kinoe1324
Summary: what is life to you? Uncontrollabe happiness or Controlled pain? story for MMTF competition!


Life

**Hey I see that everyone has been participating in the Make My Tears Fall competition and I decided to join in! Well I know that this story isn't the best but still… please enjoy!**

_What is life to you? Uncontrollable happiness or controlled pain?_

From the moment Kidou was born and the word 'pain' entered his life, he had been surrounded by it, encase in a cocoon of despair. When he was still small, yes, some physical pain, and yes, some small experiences of emotional pain when he fought with his little sister. Small ripples of pain kept passing him, making its way into his life, but finally an event caused a current enough to wash him away into the darkness, away from the light that he had grown up in and had learned to love.

"Onee-chan," a young blue haired girl asked quietly. "When will mommy and daddy be back?" No answer. Simply silence. "Onee-chan, are you scared, are you sure they will come back for us?" The little girl clambered onto Kidou's lap. Kidou smoothed her tear soaked hair away from her eyes and wiped her blotchy face. "Haruna, I promise mommy and daddy will be back in time for your birthday.""Really?" Haruna's face lit up, "that's just two days away! Come on what are you waiting for we have to decorate the house before they get back!" The young girl hopped off her brother's lap and danced towards the kitchen leaving Kidou to sit alone in the now empty bed room. Tears that had been held back for hours finally spilled out of his maroon eyes. 'Where are you he asked silently?' It had been more than a week since their parents had left. Kidou stood up, accidentally knocking over the chair as he made his way towards the coffee table. He put his little hand on the dusty soccer magazine his father had given him. "Please help us," he prayed silently. "Haruna and I haven't eaten for two days now….Please come back and help us."

It was almost midnight when a howl spit the air, the horrible sound came from a lit house, the only house who's lights were still on at this time of night. Haruna's screech echoed again, sending a lone owl fluttering into the sky. "Haruna, Haruna please calm down." Kidou pleaded, trying to get her younger sister to be quiet. "Onee-chan you said they would be back but they aren't!" The blue haired girl cried as she flung herself at her brother, punching, kicking and scratching. Kidou didn't try to hide, he accepted all this without a single word. "Tears asked form he corner of his eyes as he apologized. "I thought they would be back Haruna, I thought they would."

XOXOXOXOXOXO

The now nine year old Kidou Yuuto sat at his writing desk, he yawned and looked at the clock in front of him, the time displayed the time 11:30pm. Kidou blinked and stared back down at the sheets of paper spread out in front to him. 'Math homework.' He thought bitterly as he picked up the pen and began scribbling away at the questions again. Soon his head began to droop and Kidou raised his pen and added another set of words to his already word clustered mess on the back of his hand. The words 'For Haruna, For Haruna, For Haruna.' Had been printed in blue ink tens of times with blue ink. Kidou started at the words 'For Haruna' he thought 'For my little sister.' Before plunging back into the math homework. The numbers on the clock now showed the time 2:45am \

XOXOXOXOXOXO

'Hai Kageyama!' the boy yelled before sitting off again across the pitch, dribbling the black and white soccer ball back and forth around the cones. "He has talent," a man said from where he was sitting on the bench next to the field. "Yes, I told you he had the potential in soccer." The tall man who had just spoken stood up hollered "Hurry up Kidou!" before sitting back down. A women looked worriedly at the boy as he weaved through the orange obstacles. "Yes but I do think that he may be overdoing it a little bit this time, I mean he has been out here for about five hours, just going at the cones like that," Kageyama chuckled, "Oh, let him be besides Kidou wants all this you know."

Kidou's gaze blurred as he stepped around the ending cone for like the millionth time, he shook his head trying to clear the smog that was gathering in his brain. He turned again but this time tripping over and falling on his face. 'I want this; I'm doing this for a purpose, for somebody.' Kidou thought as the world around him turned black. "You promised me Haruna." He whispered as the world around him turned black.

XOXOXOXOXO

'Time! Can you believe it Raimon eleven won Teikoku!" the whistle blew signaling the match was now over. The boy wearing a red cape and blue goggles dropped to his knees. 'No.' he thought desperately 'No, no, no, no this can't be happening!' he screamed silently. He looked up at the celebration in front of him. He looked back at his own team, their expression mirrored his own except without the heart shattering sadness 'How could he have lost? It had been for Haruna so that the two could finally be reunited. But he had failed, he had let the chances slip through his fingers. The girl, his sister now hated him for trying, hated him for even being his brother maybe she was right he had changed. And for the hundredth time in the life Kidou Yuuto wanted to die.

To him life the answer had always been the second, controlled pain.

**But we all knew what happened next right? Don't worry Kidou has a much better life later on. **

**Hope minna enjoyed the story!**


End file.
